Broken
by livelaughpeaceforever
Summary: After being captured by Shadow when he lost to him in a brawl, Shun was forced to become Shadow's sex slave. Warnings:rape, toys, bondage, lemon, yaoi and everything of this sort. WARNING DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!
1. Chapter 1

**First story ever. Yay!**

"Hahahahaha"

"Shadow, shut the fuck up! You've been cackling for 2 hours." Mylene yelled at the darkus brawler.

"Loosen up a little, I just caught Shun, everything is going according to plan." Shadow said breezily.

The 3 Vexos on New Vestroia had just captured Marucho, Ace, and Shun. The last of the Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance. Now the three defeated brawlers float unconscious in tubes of special liquid that will keep them alive but weak.

"I see your mission was a success. That's good; I was beginning to doubt your abilities." Prince Hydron said, twirling a piece of his lime green hair. "Everything is flowing smoothly." He continued. "In fact, I'm in such a generous mood today, I decided to give the three of you a gift."

"Really, that is wonderful Prince Hydron. I would love some extra money." Mylene said with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, I'm with her." Volt piped up.

"Very well. Shadow, I recommend that you think of something for me to give. I'm usually never this generous." Hydron said looking at Shadow.

Shadow was just staring at the tubes. Or more specifically, the tube holding Shun. He never realized how beautiful the boy was. The jet black hair framing a perfectly sculpted face. Flawless porcelain colored skin stretched around a lean and lightly toned body. The clothes he wore fitted his form perfectly, especially his ass. He could already imagine his tongue gliding across the pale skin, the boy writhing underneath him, or spanking the ventus brawler until he's begging for mercy. Shadow was always a bit of a sadist and he would love to let out all his wildest fantasies on the raven.

"I see you staring at him, would you want him as a gift?" Hydron's voice brought him out of his fantasy. Shadow felt his cock twitch when Hydron offered him that.

"Can I?" Shadow asked in the quietest voice anyone had ever heard him in.

"As long as he doesn't escape, you do whatever you want to him."

Shadow smirked. This was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Shun woke to a pounding in his head. "What happened?" he said to no one in particular.

He looked around and saw that he wasn't in his room at the dojo or the one in New Vestroia. The furnishing in this room was dark. He was lying on a black bed with grey covers.

Then everything came back to him. The brawl he lost to Shadow. Losing consciousness.

He rubbed his eyes and stretched and heard a little jingling sound. He looked down and saw that his left ankle was shackled to the bed. "This is just great." He muttered to himself. He tried to remember as much as he can about lock picking. The ventus brawler looked around and settled in using a clip he found in his pocket. After about 15 minutes of fumbling with the lock, it finally opened.

Shun quickly jumped off the bed and went to the door. He groaned when he saw the world spin a little. The raven sighed. He was still weak but he have to get out of here and find the others. With this thought in mind he made his way to the door and was about to twist the knob when he heard a voice outside.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a female voice asked.

"Of course Mylene, stop worrying so much. The kid's unconscious and as an extra precaution, I shacked his ankle to the bed." A male voice said this time.

"Just don't underestimate him Shadow. If he escapes, the brat Hydron will have not only have your head but mine too." Mylene hissed.

"He's just a little boy. He can't hurt me." Shadow insisted cockily.

"We'll see about that." Shun mumbled.

Shun perched by the door, waiting for Shadow to open it. Then he's going to knock him unconscious and get the hell out of here. The door knob turned. The door started moving. A figure started walking inside. Shun immediately kicked but it was deflected much to his surprise. A fist came in contact with his neck and he fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"Awwwnnnn, was my little pet trying to escape?" Shadow asked mockingly. The white haired man got on top of the gasping boy and pinned the raven's wrist on the ground. "Well let me tell you something, you're not leaving here until I tell you so." He hissed.

"What are you talking about?" Shun asked angrily finally getting his breath back.

The darkus brawler didn't say anything. He just reached toward his right and grabbed a circular object. He linked the object around the neck of the struggling boy beneath him. "There, now everyone will know who you belong to." Shadow said happily.

Shun looked at the collar and felt his blood boil as he read the words _**Shun Kazami; Property of Shadow Prove**_. "I'm not your property." The younger hissed.

"Well you are now. You should be glad that I brought you here instead of leaving you with Ace and Marucho ." Shadow said, smirking.

"If you hurt them I swear I'm going to kill you so hard." Shun yelled angrily.

"Relax, they're fine. But you need to learn obedience. It isn't a slave's place to threaten their master." Shadow said, grinning as he watched Shun's face turned an adorable shade of red. The hazel eyes sparking with anger. He couldn't wait to ravish his raven.

"Slave! I'm so not your slave!" Shun yelled. "I'm going to leave right now and you're not going to stop me." The ninja slammed Shadow off of him and took off towards the door. Just as he was about to step outside a shock went through Shun's body and he fell to the ground, moaning in pain.

Shadow laughed. "You see, I added a little feature in the collar. If my little pet goes anywhere he's not supposed to go, he gets shocked. This means you're not getting away from me. Pretty cool, right?"

"Dan and the others will find me." Shun insisted.

"I doubt that. Ace and Marucho are unconscious and the rest of the resistance is stuck on Earth. Which means you're stuck here with me. Don't be so sad. It's a shame to waste such a beautiful boy's body. I mean, have you ever seen yourself? You were born to please a master and that master is me." Shadow smiled when he saw the terrified look on his beautiful pet's face.

"Please, don't do this." Shun pleaded silently.

Shadow knelt next to the boy and cupped the terrified raven's face. "You're no longer in control of your destiny Shun, I am. You are mine and I will do whatever I want to you. If you disobey me I_ will_ punish you. When the time is right, me and the rest of the Vexos are leaving New Vestroia and I'm taking you with me. Say goodbye to life as you know it."


	3. Chapter 3

**The story takes place during the season New Vestroia. The characters might be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is the plot.**

**Chapter 3**

Shadow picked Shun's terrified body up and ripped the boy's green sleeveless jacket off before he threw the raven on to the bed. Shadow then quickly shed his jacket and shirt of as well before straddling the younger's hips as well as pinning the boy's wrists down.

"At first, I was going to go easy on you. Just making you give me a blow job or something. Now after all the ways that you disobeyed me so far, I think I'm just going to get right to it and show you who you and your body belong to." Shadow whispered into the teen's ears, smiling at the shiver that racked the body beneath him.

"Please, don't do this. I'll do anything but this." Shun pleaded with wide eyes.

The ninja didn't want to beg. His grandfather always told him that begging is a sign of weakness and Shun cannot be weak but this was ridiculous. This freak was going to rape him! What was he suppose to do? He can't leave the room and fighting his potential rapist would only delay the inevitable and would also make the silver haired man really mad also. He was a virgin and he planned on staying that way for a long time.

"Hhhmmmm, I like the sound of your begging, slave." Shadow sneered, "If you keep doing that I just might make it a little less painful."

"Not even in your dreams." Shun hissed, finally getting his cool back. There is no way on this world or any other world will he beg just for another man's pleasure.

"Fine then." Shadow said calmly. Using his freakishly long and pointy nails, the darkus brawler sliced Shun's sleeveless black turtleneck up. He threw the torn fabric aside and reached into the drawer next to him where he pulled out a piece of rope. Shadow then tied the rope around Shun's collar and the bedframe.

Shun watched with calculating eyes, racking his brain for a plan to get out of this situation. So far he had none. The ventus brawler gulped when he saw Shadow's long tongue slip out and touch is bare chest with it. Shun immediately started struggling as hard as he can but was quickly stopped when Shadow yanked his wrists down to his side so the older man could keep both Shun's waist and wrists immobile.

"Hhhhhhhmmmmm, even your taste turns me on." Shadow commented.

"Stop it you fucking pervert." Shun said quietly.

"Alright fine, then I guess we'll just get to the fucking a little faster than." Shadow said, smiling to himself as he moved toward his pet's legs and in one quick motion, yanked the raven's pants and boxers up. Shadow could feel himself get ever harder.

He grabbed two pairs of handcuffs and two pieces of rope from his headstand. First, the darkus brawler quickly cuffed both of the shaking boy's wrists to the bed frame. He then pushed Shun's leg both up and apart as high as he can and tied the two ankles to the bed frame next to the handcuffs. He could feel himself salivating. The position Shun is in is just so damn submissive. This is how it should always be, my pet looking like whore for my eyes only, Shadow thought. He licked his finger and moved it to the tight ring of muscle. He was shocked by how tight the boy is. He's probably the tightest Shadow will ever have.

"Shun, are you a virgin?" Shadow asked, even though already knew the answer.

Shun nodded, a blush spreading his face. Shadow licked his lips. He's the first and only person to ever take the boy under him.

"Well, I'm going to make you a deal. If you admit that you are now my slut from now on, I will prepare you. If you don't, then I'm going to be a lot less merciful." Shadow said.

Shun pondered this idea. He knew that if he didn't get prepared, Shadow's going to rip him apart. But he didn't like the idea of telling Shadow that he was the white haired man's slut. It would be like admitting defeat. Shun took a deep breath. He was going to keep fighting until the end.

"Never in a million years." Shun said fiercely.

"Very well then." Shadow said. In a flash, the darkus brawler took off his pants and boxers. Shun gulped. The guy is huge! It's thick and long and Shun was starting to regret not taking up the offer.

Shadow lined his cock against Shun's entrance, snapped his hips, and buried himself within the boy.

Shun screamed. It was like no other pain he had ever felt before. It felt like he was being torn in half. He felt like he was in hell.

Shadow couldn't believe how good this feels. His pet is even tighter than he imagined he would be and the boy's screams were like music in his ears. He pulled back and pushed back in again, causing a different sounding scream to penetrate his ears.

"You're so tight, Shun." Shadow grunted.

Shun could only scream. He was not only torn apart on the outside but on the inside also. He felt like a whore, a sex toy.

This was how it was like until Shadow had cum. Shun screaming and whimpering in pain while Shadow moaned in pleasure. Shadow had filled the boy up to the brim, marking him on the inside. After calming down from his high, Shadow pulled out of the raven. Smirking when he saw cum mixed with blood ooze out of his pet's abused entrance. He untied the boy's wrists and ankles but left the leash secured. He then put his own clothes back on and started heading for the door. Before he left, he turned back and looked at his pet.

The boy was curled into a ball and shaking. Tears were running down his face quietly and a look of fear was in his eyes. Shadow almost felt sorry for him.

He walked back, pressed his lips to the raven's and kissed the boy in a domineering way. "Don't forget this Shun, you'll always be mine."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait. I've been pretty busy. **

**Hope you like it!**

For a long time, Shun was just lying on the bed, not moving. His back and ass felt like it was on fire. But worst of all, he felt broken and empty inside.

_He's right. I am a slut._

Tears gently fell out of the boy's hazel eyes, wetting his face.

_I can't leave now. Even if I do manage to get out of here, Dan and the others wouldn't want to talk to me ever again. After all, who would want to have a conversation with a dirty whore?_

_**No, I can't think like that! Even if they don't want anything to do with me after this, I still can't just give up. The whole universe is in danger here. It's not time to throw in the towel yet.**_

First he untied the rope on his collar keeping him to the bed. Then, taking a deep breath, Shun pushed himself off of the bed, hissing at the pain it caused his backside. He went over and put on his underwear, pants, and green vest on.

"Now how do I get this stupid collar off?" Shun asked himself.

"Water, of course!" Shun said to himself, remembering the bathroom in the white haired pervert's room.

_This is going to hurt like hell. _Shun took a deep breath as he put the collar under the running hot water of the faucet, trying to keep his cries of pain as quiet as possible. Soon the collar short circuited. He was free!

_That Shadow sure is an idiot. Now, all I have to do is get Ace and Murocho. _

Shun played with the locked door and after a little difficulty, it opened. After about an hour of searching he finally found the other 2 brawlers. Shun quickly ran over to the control machine and released the 2 boys. After a few minutes, the 2 regained consciousness again.

"Are you okay?" Shun asked them

"Yeah, you?" Ace asked.

Shun looked away. "Fine." He said quickly.

Ace and Marucho shared a look. Something was wrong with the raven. The way he was standing and not meeting their eyes. How he flinched every time the other 2 made a movement. How he was standing far away from them…

"I'm fine." Shun said again. "Now, we need to get out of here before they catch us."

"Right."

After many twists and turns, they finally reached the exit but only to meet an unwelcomed visitor.

"Where do you think you're going?" Volt asked.

"The bathroom?" Marucho squeaked.

"RUN!"

"Come back here you little pieces of shit!" Volt screamed after them.

"Split up. He can only chase one of us." Shun ordered.

"Right"

Shun went one way while Ace and Marucho went the other. Volt decided to go after the bigger group and took after the 2 boys screaming the whole time.

_I'll get out of here and come up with a plan to save Marucho and Ace. _

Shun was so deep in thought that he didn't even see a person in front of him.

**Crash!**

Shun felt himself wrapped tightly in a person's arms.

"Where do you think you're going kitten?" a low seductive voice whispered into the raven's ear.

"Shadow!"

**I know this isn't so great**** I'm starting to lose interest in this story so I'm probably not going to update this a lot and the story probably won't be the best but bear with me please**


End file.
